Faberry: Moulin Rouge
by Nekary
Summary: Esta es mi versión del Moulin Rouge, pero en Faberry! Rachel como Christian y Quinn como Satine. Esta es una historia sobre una época, una historia sobre un lugar, una historia sobre la gente. Pero sobre todas las cosas, una historia sobre el Amor. Un Amor que vivirá para Siempre. ;)
1. Conociendo a los Bohemios

_Hola! _

_Wow que nervios! Esta es la primer historia que me atrevo a publicar, espero hacer un trabajo digno y que les guste._

_Personalmente esta es una de mis películas y musicales favoritos, y ya tenia tiempo con esta idea rondándome en la mente, y me decidí a compartirla con ustedes por fin. _

_Comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. Así que... comencemos! _

* * *

><p><em>Hola lector,<em>

_Supongo que estas aquí esperando a leer sobre el amor, sobre una historia de amor épica y trágica, cierto? _

_Porque…_

_LO MEJOR QUE PODRÁS APRENDER EN ESTA VIDA, SERA A AMAR Y A SER AMADO._

_Bueno, entonces ponte cómodo porque esta es ciertamente una historia digna de ser contada._

_Y por supuesto, ocurrió en la ciudad del amor…_

_El Moulin Rouge. Un club nocturno. Un salón de baile y un burdel… gobernado por William Schuester. _

_Un reino de placeres nocturnos interminables, donde el rico y poderoso viene a 'jugar' con las jóvenes y hermosas criaturas del bajo mundo. La mas hermosa de todas ellas… fue la mujer de la que me enamore._

_Quinn_

_Una cortesana que vendía su amor a los hombres o a quien sea que pudiera pagarlo. La llamaban "La Reina de Diamantes" y ella era la estrella… del Moulin Rouge._

_La primera vez que vine a París… fue hace un año. Era 1899, el verano del amor._

_No sabia nada sobre el Moulin Rouge, ni de William Schuester, o Quinn. El mundo estaba envuelto en una revolución bohemia, y yo había viajado desde Londres para ser parte de ella._

_En la colina cerca de París estaba la villa de Montmartre. No era la 'Villa del Pecado' como mi padre me había dicho, sino el centro del mundo bohemio. Músicos, pintores, escritores… Ellos eran conocidos como 'Los hijos de la revolución'. _

_Si, había venido para vivir una vida de pobreza, había venido para escribir y cantar sobre la verdad, la belleza, la libertad… y sobre lo que mas creo por sobre todas las cosas… El Amor._

_Mi padre siempre me dijo que yo tenia 'una ridícula obsesión con el amor' pero no lo mal interpreten, fue un gran padre, solía creer en el amor tanto como yo, estaba muy enamorado de mi madre, hasta que un día ella simplemente se fue, sin decir palabra, sin decir por que, simplemente se fue… para siempre. Desde ese día, dejo de creer en el amor. Así que supongo que él se preocupaba de que algún día yo pudiera salir lastimada también, pero la verdad eso no me importaba._

_Solo había un pequeño problema… Que nunca me había enamorado!_

_Por suerte, justo en ese momento, un inconsciente chico con boca de trucha atravesó mi techo, rápidamente seguido por una chica bajita (o al menos de mi estatura y yo no soy muy alta a decir verdad) vestida como una monja._

_Y así fue… como esta historia dio comienzo…_

**_- CAPITULO 1 -_**

**_Conociendo a los Bohemios_**

¿Como te va? Mi nombre es Tina Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Cohen-Chang." Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

"¿Que?" pregunto Rachel, un poco aturdida.

Tina camino hacia el chico boca de trucha inconsciente, el cual estaba colgando del techo por uno de sus pies que había quedado atrapado en un soga. "Estoy realmente apenada por todo esto. Solamente estábamos arriba ensayando una obra" continuo la chica llamada Tina.

"¿Como?" pregunto Rachel de nuevo.

"Una obra, algo bastante moderno llamado Espectáculo, Espectacular!… se desarrolla en Suiza" Tina explico "Desgraciadamente este tipo sufre de una enfermedad llamada Narcolepsia"

"Narcolepsia?" Rachel aun estaba algo confundida.

"Si, significa que el puede estar perfectamente normal y de repente… bam! inconsciente en un segundo" dijo Tina con una risa un poco extraña.

"¿Como esta?" oyeron a alguien preguntar. Rachel miro hacia arriba y vio a tres chicos asomándose desde el cuarto superior.

"Genial. Ahora que el chico narcoleptico boca de trucha esta inconsciente, no tendremos la obra a tiempo para poder presentarla mañana ante el inversionista." Se quejo uno de los chicos. "Por cierto, soy Artie, Artie Abrams" se presentó mirando hacia Rachel.

"El tiene razón Tina. Yo todavía tengo que terminar la música," dijo el segundo chico "Oh, hola, soy Blaine, Blaine Anderson, y el es Kurt Hummel" dijo apuntando al tercero de los chicos, el cual la saludaba con un movimiento de mano.

Rachel les sonrió "Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry, es un placer conocerlos a todos"

"Tina, tenemos que encontrar a alguien que haga su parte, y donde en el nombre del cielo vamos a encontrar a alguien que haga el papel de un joven, sensible poeta/pastor de ovejas Suizo?" añadió Kurt.

Tina miro a Rachel sonriendo ampliamente "Y cuéntanos Rachel, cual es tu talento? Porque supongo que tienes un cierto talento artístico y es por eso estas aquí, cierto?"

"Bueno- soy escritora y cantante" contesto Rachel, haciendo que los otros tres chicos sonrieran ampliamente también. "Porque me están mirando así?". Y antes de que lo supiera, Rachel ya estaba en el piso de arriba sustituyendo al inconsciente chico boca de trucha.

"LAS COLINAS REVIVEN CON LAS SINFONÍAS EUFÓRICAS DE CONTRAPUNT—" Tina estaba cantando, o al menos intentando cuando la detuvieron.

"Oh Basta! Paren ese insufrible zumbido. Ahogas mis palabras!" Artie dijo de pronto. "Blaine, limítate a solo una suave melodía"

Rachel se quedo quieta, parecía que había diferencias artísticas entre la letra de Artie y la música de Blaine.

"No creo que una monja se expresaría así sobre una colina" Kurt le dijo a ambos.

"Y si canta 'Las colinas reviven, entonando el contrapunto?'" Blaine propuso.

"No, no. Las colinas se estremecen-" intentó Tina "No, no, no. Las colinas…"

"Las colinas se humanizan con melodías sinfónicas!" todos voltearon a mirar al chico boca de trucha mientras caía inconsciente de nuevo tras decir esas palabras, Rachel intento llamar la atención de los demás moviendo sus manos hacia ellos, pero continuaron discutiendo. Al no tener éxito, solo le quedo la opción de cantarles su idea…

"LAS COLINAS COBRAN VIDA CON EL SONIDO DE LA MÚSICA" y de repente todos dejaron de discutir y guardaron silencio.

El chico boca de trucha revivió y se levanto tambaleante de la cama donde había caído antes. "Wow! Las colinas cobran vida con el sonido de la música!… Me encanta!" al oír eso Rachel soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"LAS COLINAS COBRAN VIDA-" Kurt comenzó a cantar. "CON EL SONIDO-" Tina continuo. "DE LA MÚSICA" Blaine termino la frase. Todos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Rachel, quien se había subido a una escalera durante su interpretación.

Encaja perfecto!" Blaine dijo emocionado.

"CON CANCIONES QUE SE HAN ENTONADO, DURANTE MILES DE AÑOS" Rachel canto de nuevo, todos se sorprendieron, ella misma no sabia de donde estaba saliendo todo esto, simplemente se sintió inspirada.

"Maravilloso! Artie, ustedes dos deberían escribir la obra juntos" Tina sugirió, pero eso no era lo que Artie quería escuchar.

"Disculpa como dijiste? Que quieres que?" Artie pregunto casi ofendido.

"Que Rachel y tu escriban la obra juntos" Tina repitió.

"Esto es increíble! Artie Abrams no comparte sus obras! Yo no puedo trabajar así, Adiós!" y tras decir eso salio del cuarto azotando la puerta a su salida.

Tina se giro para mirar directamente a Rachel "Bueno, supongo que acabas de obtener tu primer trabajo en París, Felicidades!" dijo mientras tomaba un trago de algo que Rachel no identifico.

Blaine se acerco a ellos, "Tina, no creo que vaya a aceptar esto." Dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel. "No te ofendas, pero alguna vez has escrito algo como esto antes?" Rachel sacudió su cabeza ligeramente "No."

El chico boca de trucha despertó de nuevo y camino hacia Rachel "Ahh, la chica tiene talento… Me gusta!" Y siendo que Rachel estaba parada en alto, cuando el chico boca de trucha estiro los brazos, su mano termino sobre Rachel, específicamente sobre su pecho. Rachel soltó un grito ahogado y fue entonces que el chico noto donde estaba su mano. "Disculpa, no me refería a eso, simplemente me gusta tu talento" dijo quitando la mano rápidamente.

"Lo ves Blaine, con Rachel podremos escribir la verdadera obra revolucionaria bohemia que siempre habíamos soñado" dijo Kurt caminando hacia el grupo.

"Pero como convenceremos a ?"

"Yo tengo un plan…" dijo Tina ganándose la atención de todos. "…Quinn" termino de decir, sonriendo victoriosa.

"Quinn?… quien es ella?" Rachel pregunto. Los demás la voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca. "Nunca has oído hablar de ella?" Blaine le contesto con otra pregunta. Rachel sacudió su cabeza negativamente de nuevo. "Ella es la estrella del Moulin Rouge! Si alguien puede convencer a de darle una oportunidad a nuestra obra es Quinn, pero primero necesitamos que tu la convenzas a ella." Dijo Tina.

"YO? Porque yo? Porque no alguien de ustedes?" Rachel pregunto preocupada, si, ella sabia que era talentosa con la música y las letras y si, tenia que reconocer que se sentía mas atraída por las chicas que por los chicos, pero que tal si ella solamente comenzaba a divagar y no lograba convencerla? No podía cargar con esa responsabilidad.

"Porque ella ya me conoce y no me va a escuchar, este tipo-" apunto al chico boca de trucha "podría caer dormido en cualquier momento, y estos dos, son tan gays el uno por el otro que ella ni siquiera les pondría atención" Rachel miro a Kurt y Blaine, y si, efectivamente lucían como una linda pareja.

"Así que, tu eres nuestra mejor oportunidad, eres linda, eres nueva, y eres talentosa" termino de explicar Tina, y definitivamente tenia un buen punto. "Solo déjalo en nuestras manos, te vestiremos con el mejor traje que tengamos y te haremos pasar como un famoso escritor Ingles"

Rachel se quedo pensando sobre el plan, una vez que Quinn escuche su poesía moderna, quedara tan sorprendida que le pedirá a que ella escriba Espectáculo, Espectacular. El único problema era que seguía escuchando la voz de su padre en su cabeza diciendo 'Vas a terminar perdiendo tu tiempo en el Moulin Rouge con una bailarina de cancán' Rachel le lanzo una mirada temerosa a Tina quien le sonreía de regreso mientras sostenía una botella de ajenjo.

"No, yo no puedo escribir una obra para el Moulin Rouge!" Grito Rachel y corrió hacia el hoyo en el piso por donde el chico boca de trucha había caído antes para tratar de huir por ahí.

"Por que no?" Tina la detuvo.

"Ni siquiera se si soy una verdadera bohemia para participar en la revolución"

"Que?" Blaine exclamo sorprendido. "Crees en la belleza?"

"Si"

"Crees en la Libertad?" el chico boca de trucha pregunto.

"Si, por supuesto"

"En la verdad?" ahora fue turno de Kurt.

"Si"

"Y en el amor?" finalmente pregunto Tina, porque eso era lo mas importante para ellos.

"El amor?… Amor. Por sobre todas la cosas, creo en el amor. El amor es como el oxigeno, el amor es una cosa esplendorosa, el amor nos lleva a donde pertenecemos. Todo lo que necesitas es amor!" Rachel contesto desde el fondo de su corazón. Y los bohemios la miraban como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo.

Tina soltó una risita "Lo ves? No nos puedes engañar. Tu eres la voz de los hijos de la revolución!" De pronto Rachel se sintió orgullosa de si misma. "No nos puedes engañar!" los demás coincidieron con Tina, quien propuso un brindis "Brindemos por la escritora del primer show bohemio revolucionario del mundo!"

...

_Era el plan perfecto. Yo iba a recitar mi poesía a Quinn e iba a probar mi primera copa de ajenjo. Celebramos por horas, bebimos, cantamos, celebramos la libertad, la belleza, la verdad, y por supuesto, celebramos el Amor._

_Bueno, es mi deber darte un consejo aquí, No tomes demasiado ajenjo, menos si es la primera vez que lo tomas, o es tu primera vez tomando en general, si, sabe bueno, sabe como a 'verde' pero ciertamente sabe bueno, aunque debo decir que provoco extraños efectos en mi, al menos podría casi jurar que vi una pequeña hada verde volar a mi alrededor, incluso me hablo! Dijo que su nombre era Sugar…_

_Saben que? Mejor no tomen ajenjo… Nunca._

_Créanme._

**_- Fin del Capitulo 1 -_**


	2. Bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge

Hellouu!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias para quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, yo sé muy bien que a veces aunque quisiéramos nuestras actividades no dejan tiempo para hacerlo y cuando hay tiempo, a uno se le olvida! o al menos eso luego me pasa a mi u_u intentare ser mejor lectora, lo prometo.

De igual forma muchas gracias tan solo por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero les agrade el rumbo que tomara la historia, por he de advertirles, no me apegaré al 100% a la historia original, le echare de mi cosecha para hacer un poco más interesante la cosa y que no se sientan así de 'meh, ya sé cómo va la historia y se cómo termina', porque cambiare algunas cosas e incluiré otras.

Cabe añadir que tristemente ni los personajes ni las historias de Glee o Moulin Rouge me pertenecen, yo solo soy dueña de la loca mente que se le ocurrió juntarles.

Está clasificado M por futuros capítulos, espero no les importe ;)

Ahora si... comencemos! :D

* * *

><p><em>El día llegó, ese primer día en que puse un pie por primera vez en el Moulin Rouge.<em>

_Ese primer día en que conocí a William Schuester y sus famosas chicas. El las llamaba sus "Animadoras de Diamantes" eran bailarinas, la mayoría de ellas bailarinas acróbatas, ellas podían básicamente volar por los aires mientras bailaban, algo bastante entretenido de ver debo admitir. Pero de todas ellas, había tres chicas especiales, la gente las llamaba la "Trinidad Profana" o "Unholy Trinity"._

_Brittany… una chica rubia alta, ella era la mejor bailarina del Moulin Rouge, una vez oí que ella era la coreógrafa de los números grupales. Una chica realmente dulce y talentosa._

_Santana… la chica latina, ella tenía la voz más potente del Moulin Rouge, su temperamento era bastante fuerte, de esos en que definitivamente no querrías hacerla enojar. Se decía que incluso tenía una doble personalidad cuando se enojaba, podía transformarse de Santana a 'Snix' y comenzar a maldecir en otro idioma._

_Y Quinn… un Ángel pelirrojo con ojos color avellana, la estrella más brillante del Moulin Rouge, ella era hermosa, era elegante, tenía una voz un poco ronca pero sumamente sensual que podía robarte el aliento. Ella era simplemente perfecta._

_Ese fue el día…_

_El día en que mi vida cambio… _

_Para siempre._

_**- CAPITULO 2 -**_

_**Bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge**_

El Grupo entro al salón, había mucha gente bailando y cantando por doquier, pasando un buen rato. No supieron cómo, pero Tina se las había arreglado para conseguirles una buena mesa "Ok gente, les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala" dijo Tina mientras tomaban asiento.

"Oh Dios! Ahora que hiciste? La última vez que dijiste eso todos terminamos en la cárcel... por un mes!" preguntó Kurt alarmado.

"Qué? Nada! Dios, nunca vas a dejar de reclamarme eso, cierto?... Bueno como iba diciendo, la buena noticia es... Misión cumplida! Evadimos exitosamente al Sr. Schue" dijo ella sonriendo triunfante.

"Y la mala?"

"Pues... que aun tenemos que ser lo más discretos posible, Sue está aquí, no la esperaba esta noche"

"Quien es Sue?" pregunto Rachel.

"Wow! en serio que no sabes nada sobre este lugar cierto?" Blaine estaba sorprendido "Sue es la gerente del Moulin Rouge, ella es básicamente la jefa del , ella posee y maneja la parte financiera de todo esto"

"En el bajo mundo se dice que ya está harta de la forma 'artistica-romantica' en que Schuester maneja el lugar, y que si no logra incrementar los ingresos pronto, entonces esto va a desaparecer y convertirse en tan solo un prostíbulo"

"Esa bruja!"

"Lo sé! Es por eso que todos te necesitamos Rachel, con tu ayuda y tu talento podremos hacer del Moulin Rouge un lugar para las artes, un hogar para la primera y verdadera obra revolucionaria bohemia!" Tina dijo emocionada.

Decir que Rachel estaba envuelta en un mar de miedo y nervios era poco, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, las cortinas del escenario se abrieron revelando al al centro, quien comenzó a cantar...

"AFUERA PODRIA ESTAR LLOVIENDO! … PERO AQUI NOS ESTAMOS DIVIRTIENDO! … EL MOULIN ROUGE ES EL LUGAR PERFECTO PARA ESTAR! … Y TODOS ESTAMOS AQUI… PORQUE PODEMOS! Y QUEREMOS BAILAR CANCAN!"

En ese momento una explosión de luces y bailarines lleno todo el salón, y comenzaron a cantar en francés algo que sonaba como "QUIERES DORMIR CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE?" o al menos eso fue lo que Rachel pudo entender. Era una verdadera locura lo que se estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Cuando de repente, todas las luces se apagaron y Quinn hizo su espectacular entrada desde el techo, sentada sobre un trapecio.

"Es ella! La reina de Diamantes!" le dijo emocionada Tina a Rachel. Y cuando la vio, Rachel casi podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un momento. La chica era realmente espectacular.

"Después de su número, conseguí una reunión privada. Serán solo tú y Quinn. Totalmente solas!"

"Solas?" de repente Rachel sintió un poco de pánico al caer en cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, por un lado estaba segura y confiada en su talento, pero… que pasaría si de alguna forma arruinaba esta oportunidad?

"Si, totalmente solas"

"Está bien… solo recuérdame, porque estoy vestida de esta forma?" Rachel pregunto bajando la mirada hacia su vestuario, llevaba un traje de hombre, con su cabello escondido debajo de un sombrero de copa y llevaba una barba falsa y un monóculo.

"Porque teníamos que entrar de incognito, Dah" Tina respondió restándole importancia.

"UN BESO EN LA MANO PUEDE SER MUY CONTINENTAL… PERO PARA UNA CHICA, DIAMANTES ES LO MEJOR QUE LE PUEDES OFRECER…" Quinn estaba cantando inclinada hacia atrás sobre el trapecio, provocando que este se moviera en círculos al rededor del salón, mientras los hombres alzaban sus manos intentando tocarla.

Rachel estaba ida ante tal extravagante presentación y ante la increíble belleza de la llamada Reina de Diamantes. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su pánico se había ido, de hecho ahora realmente esperaba el momento de encontrarse con la chica. Lo que Rachel no sabía es que apenas unas mesas más allá de donde se encontraba alguien más se suponía iba a encontrarse también con Quinn esa misma noche.

El Duque. Jesse . El inversionista del .

"Cuando veré a la chica a solas?" pregunto el joven Duque.

"Después de su número, arregle un encuentro especial. Serán solo tú y Quinn. Totalmente solos"

"Bien" respondió Jesse satisfecho con la respuesta.

"PORQUE VIVIMOS EN UN MUNDO MATERIAL, Y YO SOY UNA CHICA MATERIAL" Quinn cantaba aun desde el trapecio. "Vengan por mi chicos" un grupo de bailarines la levantaron en el aire mientras portaba una sonrisa en su rostro al mirar al público.

"Dios mío, luce como un Ángel" Rachel seguía maravillándose con la chica a cada segundo. "Así que, después de este número, voy a conocerla verdad?" le pregunto a Tina.

"En un momento regreso" el se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa del joven Duque para dirigirse hacia la mesa donde Quinn estaba parada en ese momento.

"No te preocupes, está todo listo, incluso iré a verificarlo para que no tengas dudas" dijo Tina quien al levantarse accidentalmente tropezó con un mesero, causando que una bandeja con bebidas volara y cayera sobre el Duque que estaba en una mesa cercana. "Oh, lo lamento mucho"

"El Duque esta aquí William?" Quinn le pregunto durante el puente musical.

"Crees que te quedaría mal mi pequeña Reina?" Schuester volteo a ver a la mesa del Duque y ahogo un grito ante la imagen delante de él. Tina estaba tratando de 'ayudar' al Duque a limpiar su traje. "Ahh"

"Donde está el?"

"Es a quien Tina le esta agitando un pañuelo"

En ese momento Tina fue hacia donde Rachel "Disculpa, podría tomar prestado esto?" dijo tomando el pañuelo del bolsillo delantero del traje de Rachel y sacudiéndolo frente a ella. Así que cuando Quinn volteo a ver a quien Tina le estaba agitando un pañuelo, a quien vio fue a Rachel disfrazada, por lo que pensó que 'el' era el Duque. "Estas seguro?" le pregunto al girándose hacia él, por las luces brillantes que había y la distancia, lo pudo identificar bien la figura del joven Duque.

"Déjame verificar" Schuester volteo de nuevo y vio a Tina quien ahora estaba agitando el pañuelo al verdadero Duque. "Déjeme terminar de limpiarlo. Realmente lo lamento, estoy muy apenada" Tina le decía al enojado joven quien la estaba insultando.

"Es ese mismo querida. Solo espero que esa pequeña lunática no lo espante" dijo mientras le ofrecía a Quinn un collar con un corazón hecho de diamantes, provocando un grito de emoción de la chica.

"Entonces límpiate tu mismo cerdo burgués!" Tina bufó tirándole el pañuelo al maleducado Duque. El guardaespaldas del Duque, Dave Karofsky, agarro a Tina girándola y mostrándole un arma. "Lo siento, lo siento" dijo ella asustada antes de salir huyendo.

Varias bailarinas de Cancán alzaron sus faldas de modo que Quinn y el quedaran escondidos tras ellas, para que Quinn se pudiera cambiar de ropa.

"Va a invertir?"

"Pichoncita! Después de pasar una noche contigo, como podría negarse?"

"Cual es su tipo? Como una delicada flor?" dijo haciendo una cara sumisa "O alegre y burbujeante" dijo haciendo ahora una cara 'alegre y burbujeante'. "Ya sé! Ardiente y Seductora" ronroneo cambiando su rostro a una expresión sexy.

"Yo diría que Ardiente y seductora. Todos confiamos en ti, mi pequeño cisne" oyeron al publico vitorear. "Recuerda, un verdadero espectáculo, en un teatro verdadero, con un verdadero público, y serás-"

"Una verdadera actriz" Quinn termino la frase con el rostro iluminado por la emoción. Motivada salió de su escondite para continuar con su número musical.

"PORQUE CUANDO ESTOS CANALLAS VUELVAN CON SUS ESPOSAS…"

"Visión divina! Diosa Amazónica!" Tina grito tratando de llamar la atención de Quinn.

"…LOS DIAMANTES… SON…"

"Tengo emocionantes noticias!" Tina grito de nuevo tratando de que Quinn la escuchara por encima de la música.

"LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DE UNA CHICA" Quinn camino hacia Rachel (disfrazada) quien se quedo viéndola deslumbrada ante la belleza de la pelirroja. "Me parece que me estabas esperando" pregunto la chica, Rachel solamente pudo parpadear y responder suavemente "…si"

"Me temo que la elección de esta noche ha sido tomada!" Quinn dijo lo suficientemente alto hacia el público quien vitoreo cuando apunto hacia Rachel en su disfraz.

Rachel estaba demasiado impactada como para moverse. Solo pedía que la barba falsa no se cayera debido al sudor que comenzaba a sentir bajar desde su frente; pero la inmovilidad de Rachel hizo que Quinn pensara que estaba siendo rechazada, por lo que se giro hacia el público y comenzó a gimotear. Obviamente obteniendo el apoyo del público inmediatamente.

Se giro de nuevo hacia Rachel, haciendo pucheros juguetonamente para luego sonreírle ampliamente, le dio la espalda tomando con sus manos cada lado de su falda levantando y sacudiéndola arriba y abajo mientras aullaba "Ow, ow, ow!". El público estaba vuelto loco coreando el nombre de Quinn.

"Veo que ya has conocido a mi amistad Inglesa" Tina dijo, por fin llegando lo suficientemente cerca para hablar con Quinn.

"Ya me encargare de eso Tina" Quinn le respondió volteando para encarar de nuevo a Rachel. "Bailemos"

"Dale con tu mejor poema moderno!" Tina le grito a Rachel, quien estaba de pie entre la multitud mientras Quinn bailaba y gritaba emocionada. Fue entonces cuando sintió a alguien del público empujarla como dándole ánimos para que bailara con ella.

"Eso parece ir bastante bien" Blaine comento con los otros.

"Increíble" respondió Kurt.

"Tiene talento con las mujeres" agrego el chico boca de trucha.

"Se los dije, es una genio" Tina sonreía ampliamente.

Rachel estaba bailando con Quinn, cuando esta se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas pasando sus manos hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de Rachel provocando que soltara un sorprendido "Whoa!" cuando Quinn se levanto trayendo de nuevo sus manos hacia arriba con ella, antes de que pudiera llegar a la parte superior del cuerpo del falso Duque, Rachel se movió para bailar en otra posición, de espaldas a la pelirroja.

William Schuester estaba mirando desde un rincón lejano, a una distancia considerable como para que que no reconociera que ese no era el verdadero Duque. "Ese Duque realmente sabe bailar"

"Que maravilloso de su parte que haya tomado interés en nuestro pequeño espectáculo" Quinn le dijo al falso Duque mientras bailaban.

"Suena bastante interesante. Estaría mas que feliz con involucrarme"

"De verdad?"

"Asumiendo que le guste lo que hago, por supuesto"

"Estoy segura que me gustara" Quinn respondió con una sonrisa picara, Rachel se sintió bien consigo misma por haberla hecho sonreír al hablarle del show, y si eso la haría feliz, entonces definitivamente pondría todo su empeño en crear el mejor show de todos los tiempos para Quinn.

"Tina me dijo que quizá... ummm podríamos... hacerlo en privado"

"Eso dijo?"

"Si, tu sabes, umm, una sesión privada de poesía" dijo Rachel refiriéndose literalmente sobre una lectura de poesía, pero Quinn pensó que estaba hablando sobre sexo, aunque prefirió seguirle el juego de palabras. "Ohh! Mmm... Una sesión privada de poesía. Oh, adoro un poco de poesía después del evento principal"

_"ENTRETENNOS, AQUÍ ESTAMOS, ENTRETENNOS, SOMOS TONTOS"_ los hombres comenzaron a cantar tratando de llamar la atención de Quinn de nuevo.

"Dame un minuto cariño" dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rachel antes de girarse hacia el publico "Sostengan sus sombreros!" grito Quinn, haciendo que los hombres levantaran los sombreros conforme iba pasando entre ellos hasta llegar de nuevo al trapecio donde se subió para terminar su canción...

"LOS DIAMANTES, DIAMANTES... CUADRADOS O EN FORMA DE PERA, ESTAS PIEDRAS NUNCA PIERDEN SU FORMA... POR ESO LOS DIAMANTES... Y LAS CHICAS... SE LLEVAN BIE-" pero Quinn no pudo terminar la canción, ya que comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, empezó a temblar sobre el trapecio, y luego... cayó al suelo.

"Noooo!" William Schuester grito horrorizado.

Frankenteen, su guardaespaldas, la atrapo en sus brazos antes de que golpeara con el piso. Schuester con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que la llevara adentro, tras bambalinas.

El publico quedo totalmente en silencio, sin saber que pensar o hacer. Al ver esto, Mr. Schue para rescatar la atención de la gente comenzó a gritar victoriosamente. El público creyendo que todo era parte del número de Quinn, comenzó a aplaudir vitoreando su nombre. "Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!" Mr. Schue satisfecho los alentaba a seguir.

Santana, una de las animadoras de Diamantes y segunda a cargo del Unholy Trinity vio a Frankenteen llevando a Quinn en sus brazos hacia la parte de los camerinos y los siguió.

"Dudo que el Duque vaya a ser recompensado por su dinero esta noche" dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"No seas grosera Santana" dijo la Môme Fromage del Moulin Rouge, Mercedes.

"Simplemente se desmayo San, solo eso" Brittany se unió.

"Ustedes dos fuera de aquí! entretengan al publico" Mercedes grito, Santana siempre la exasperaba.

"Oh finalmente! Este es mi momento de brillar como el Diamante más brillante del lugar... que sin lugar a dudas ciertamente SOY" contesto arrogantemente mientras caminaba hacia la salida al escenario, Britt se giro hacia Mercedes con una mirada apenada "Espero se sienta mejor pronto" dijo antes de seguir a Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Si, esa fue la primera vez que puse un pie en el Moulin Rouge.<em>

_La primera vez que vi a Quinn... que vi sus ojos... su sonrisa..._

_La primera vez que hable con ella..._

_La primera vez que la oí cantar..._

_Y también... la primera vez..._

_...Que vi a mi Ángel caer._

_**- Fin del Capítulo 2 -**_


	3. Una Sesión de Poesía

_Después de todo este tiempo, nunca supe realmente que paso ese día. Por qué se cayó. Que paso detrás de esas cortinas. _

_Todo lo que se, es que ese día mi corazón se sentía tan feliz y al siguiente minuto tan desesperado. Quería saber cómo estaba ella, quería ir allá atrás a buscarla, no sabía por qué, pero mi corazón necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien._

_Pero todo lo que podía hacer ese día, era esperar. Esperar y desear que se encontrara bien. De que tuviera la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, y no solo por la obra de los bohemios, sino porque algo dentro de mí me decía que ella podría cambiar completamente mi mundo._

_Y lo hizo._

**- CAPITULO 3 -**

**Una Sesión de Poesía**

Quinn aún estaba inconsciente tendida sobre la cama cuando Emma Pillsbury entro. "A un lado por favor, rápido"

Paso un pedazo de algodón empapado en alcohol por enfrente de la nariz de Quinn varias veces, luego de unos minutos Quinn finalmente despertó, lo hizo aun jadeando, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

"Oh, Emma" Quinn susurro "Este tonto vestuario" dijo aun jadeando.

"Fue solo un pequeño desvanecimiento" la tranquilizo Emma, ofreciéndole un par de pastillas.

"Donde demonios se metió William?!" Sue Sylvester entro al cuarto gritando. "Y porque hay tanta gente aquí? Ustedes bola de bebes llorones regresen allá! Todos esos hombres no se pondrán sedientos por si mismos!" Algunas de las bailarinas que estaban ahí se fueron de inmediato, porque si hacer enojar a Santana era malo, hacer enfurecer a Sue era mucho, mucho peor.

"Está muerta?" Sue pregunto, señalando hacia Quinn.

"No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte" Emma contento de forma defensiva.

"Sabes Q? Me recuerdas un poco a una joven Sue Sylvester, pero si piensas que ese acto fue difícil, entonces intenta hacer un mortal hacia atrás desde el trapecio y caer perfectamente teniendo ambos tobillos rotos, eso es difícil!"

"Que es lo que quieres Sue?" Emma dijo exasperada, odiaba la manera en que Sue les hablaba a las chicas.

"De ti Roja? Absolutamente nada, bueno si, dile al Payaso llorón de los chalecos que será mejor que no arruine esta oportunidad con el joven Duque, que este es el último intento que le doy para conseguir mi dinero, que si no puede lograrlo esta vez... entonces las cosas serán a MI manera, y créeme Emily-"

"Es Emma"

"Como sea, hasta ahora eh sido realmente amable con todos ustedes, y créeme no quieren conocerme por las malas... Has entendido?"

"… Si Sue, yo le diré"

"Perfecto, así que... si nadie se murió, no se queden ahí parados entonces! A Trabajar todos! Hay mucho por hacer esta noche!" los pocos que aun rondaban por ahí salieron disparados de regreso a sus puestos "Tú también Frankentonto" le dijo al chico alto antes de desaparecer.

Quinn aun jadeaba intentando recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, el chico dirigió repetidamente su mirada de preocupación hacia Emma y Quinn. "Ella va a estar bien, puedes irte" Emma contesto a la silenciosa pregunta. El asintió con la cabeza y miro de nuevo a Quinn quien le sonrió susurrando un "Gracias", el contesto con su propia y característica sonrisa de lado antes de girarse y abandonar el cuarto.

Emma sostuvo un pañuelo sobre la boca de Quinn para que pudiera toser sobre él, y para su horror vio sangre en el pañuelo, sangre que provenía de la boca de Quinn.

Afuera en el salón de baile, el Verdadero Duque buscaba al . "Encuentra a Schuester. La chica me está esperando" le ordeno el joven a Dave, su guardaespaldas.

Emma Pillsbury ayudaba rápidamente a una quejosa Quinn a ponerse un corsé en el vestidor.

"Ese Duque bailarín realmente ha mordido el anzuelo chica. Con un patrocinador como el tu podrías ser la próxima Sarah Bernhardt"

"Oh, Emma, realmente crees que podría ser como la gran Sarah?"

"Porque no? Tienes el talento. Convence a ese Duque y estarás brillando en los mejores escenarios de Europa"

"Me convertiré en una verdadera actriz Emma. Una gran actriz. Y me iré volando de aquí" dijo Quinn mirando a su ave mascota "Si, podremos volar, muy muy lejos de aquí!"

En ese momento entro el . "Mi pichoncita, está todo bien?"

"Claro que sí, William"

"Oh gracias a Dios. Realmente usaste tu magia con ese Duque en la pista de baile"

"Y Dime, hay algo de deba saber sobre este Duque?"

"Bueno… él es… una persona bastante especial por así decirlo, no es el típico tipo alto y fuerte, es más bien realmente bonito, un poco excéntrico, algo así como muy diva con sus actitudes a decir verdad."

"Un hombre actuando como Diva?" pregunto Quinn confundida "Estas seguro que le gustan las chicas?" resoplo.

"Pues si no es así, después de una noche contigo, ciertamente lo será!"

"Mmm… está bien, una última pregunta… Como luzco?" pregunto girándose de frente a él mostrando su vestido rojo.

El jadeo en respuesta "Ardiente y Seductora!" dijo sonriendo ampliamente. "Oh, mi pequeña princesa! Como podría alguien resistirse a comerte toda? Todo va de acuerdo al plan!"

Rachel se encontraba esperando dentro del famoso cuarto rojo del elefante. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, esta chica la ponía tan nerviosa que apenas podía hilar sus pensamientos y eso que ni siquiera estaba ahí presente!

Los bohemios se encontraban escondidos debajo del elefante, mirando hacia la ventana. "Es increíble! Directo al Elefante!" exclamo Blaine.

"Se los dije, yo sabía que ella nos podría ayudar a convencer a Quinn, una vez escuche por ahí que le atraen más la chicas" dijo Tina satisfecha consigo misma.

"Espera, pero Quinn sabe que es una chica? Ella aún está usando esa barba falsa, Tina le especificaste a Quinn que se iba a encontrar con una chica verdad?" pregunto Kurt preocupado.

"Ummm… tal vez… tal vez no, no estoy muy segura" contesto esta con una sonrisa culpable.

"Oh por Dios! Espero que realmente sea buena con las palabras entonces, nuestro espectáculo depende de ella!" dijo Blaine mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto rojo nuevamente.

Rachel se rasco la mejilla, esa barba falsa era realmente incomoda y le provocaba comezón y...un momento! Barba falsa? Porque la seguía usando? De repente sintió una oleada de miedo, será que Quinn haya pensado que era un chico? con todo el nerviosismo había olvidado quitarse el disfraz, Tina se lo habrá dicho? Y si no? Como reaccionara ante la confusión? se sentirá engañada? Claro que se sentiría engañada! Rachel estaba a punto del colapso nervioso cuando de repente escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Más que nada quería voltear para verla, moría de ganas de verla de nuevo, pero estaba más nerviosa por como la cantante y bailarina reaccionaria ante el posible mal entendido. Así de espaldas a la recién llegada se arrancó rápidamente la barba falsa, ella podía con esto, era una artista después de todo, solo tenía que improvisar y hacer que le pusiera un poco de atención y la poesía haría el resto.

"Es un lugar maravilloso para una sesión de poesía no lo crees?" dijo Quinn mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

-Por Dios, esa voz- Rachel pensó, estaba tan tentada en girarse para poder verla.

"Hmm? es suficientemente... 'Poético' para ti?" pregunto ahora a la figura que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Rachel giro ligeramente la cabeza para poder verla y se congelo al instante, no esperaba para nada verla usando una bata negra ligera, muy ligera, casi transparente, que destacaba cada curva de su cuerpo perfectamente, y verla caminar tan sexy como lo estaba haciendo, ante tal hermosa vista, Rachel solo pudo atinar a responder un "Si".

Quinn camino hacia una pequeña mesa llena con comida. "Gustas algún...aperitivo? Quizá un poco de champagne?" pregunto levantando la botella.

"Yo preferiría, um, comenzar con lo que he venido a hacer" dijo Rachel, aún estaba de espaldas a la otra chica, porque si la llegaba a mirar directamente de nuevo se distraería tanto que perdería el orden de sus pensamientos, y Rachel Berry nunca fallaba en ningún tipo presentación artística.

Quinn bajo de golpe la botella de champagne, estrellándola ligeramente contra la cubeta de hielo. "Oh" dijo girándose y levantando la ceja con una sonrisa por demás sexy. "Muy bien, entonces por qué no... vienes para acá" dijo mientras se recostaba sobre la cama "Comencemos con lo que has venido a hacer".

Rachel cerró los ojos, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. "Yo... preferiría hacerlo de pie"

Quinn le miro sorprendida, pero rápidamente se recuperó. "…Ok" contesto mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

"Tú no tienes que levantarte. Digo, es bastante largo y me gustaría que estuvieras cómoda" dijo Rachel sin percatarse del gesto sorprendido en la otra chica. "Es bastante moderno lo que hago, puede que lo sientas un poco extraño al principio, pero creo que si eres de mente abierta, entonces terminaras disfrutándolo" girando ligeramente para regalarle una tímida sonrisa a la otra chica.

Quinn aún no se recuperaba de haber sido sorprendida por tal comentario. Estaba acostumbrada a hablarle directamente a los hombres, a no ser penosa, pero no estaba segura porque, pero esta persona, su manera de hablar y esa sonrisa que le estaba dando, la hacía sonrojarse, "el" era bastante lindo ciertamente, momento... Que no tenía barba cuando estaban bailando antes?… Bueno, quizás se afeito para ella, y ahora se veía… casi como una chica… al menos ella nunca había visto una belleza como esa en un hombre hasta ahora. Quinn sacudió su cabeza ignorando esos pensamientos, ella era una profesional, no podía perder su concentración en estos momentos, necesitaban su dinero. "Estoy segura que así será" le contesto finalmente.

"Disculpa…" Rachel camino un poco de lado, dándole la espalda completamente a Quinn de nuevo." El cielo es... es-" se detuvo; se estaba distrayendo demasiado a causa de la otra chica que había comenzado a gemir sobre la cama, porque rayos estaba gimiendo? intentaba quizá seducirla? porque estaba funcionando! "-con las aves azules" sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba incrementando a cada segundo, con cada sonido proveniente de la boca de la chica sobre cama, y eso que ni siquiera la estaba viendo! Nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera afectarla de esta forma.

Quinn cada vez se impacientaba más. Dejo de emitir gemidos y se sentó al borde de la cama. "Um, está todo bien?" preguntó.

"Si, solo son los nervios. A veces me toma un poco de tiempo para... tu sabes... para que llegue la inspiración" contesto Rachel un poco apenada.

"Oh" dijo Quinn, levantándose de la cama totalmente y caminando hacia quien creía que era el Duque.

"Oh si, si, entiendo. Entonces... que tal un poco de ayuda?" se sitúo justo detrás del cuerpo que aún le daba la espalda y serpenteo sus brazos por ambos lados del cuerpo de Rachel en dirección hacia su entrepierna; cuando Rachel sintió las manos sobre su cuerpo acercándose peligrosamente a ese sitio soltó un grito ahogado; "Esto te inspira?" pregunto Quinn susurrando las palabras sobre la oreja de Rachel, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento el cual aprovecho para girarle y aventarle sobre la cama para sentarse encima a horcadas. "Hagamos el amor"

"el amor?" Rachel se encontraba emocionada, sorprendida y aterrada en partes iguales.

"Eso es lo quieres, no?"

"Bueno, en realidad yo vine para-"

"No mientas. Es que acaso no sientes la poesía?" y desde su posición Quinn comenzó a desabotonar la camina del supuesto Duque.

"Espera, espera" Rachel intento detenerla, pero la otra chica solo se detuvo -se congelo de hecho- cuando al abrir suficientes botones vio el escote de Rachel.

"Que dem…" la chica estaba en shock obviamente.

"No te espantes, por favor, puedo explicarlo-" rogó Rachel.

Quinn no pronuncio más palabras, su cabeza estaba trabajando al máximo para poder entender la situación para no perder el control de la misma, lentamente removió el sombrero que parecía pegado a la cabeza de la persona que se encontraba debajo de ella -puesto que ni siquiera se movió con todo ese jaloneo- y cuando lo hizo una ola de cabello castaño cayó sobre sus hombros, llenando el ambiente del aroma a vainilla... una chica... se dijo para sí misma Quinn, mirándola detenidamente , su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, todo. Y fue entonces que las palabras William retumbaron en su mente... 'Él no es el típico hombre alto y fuerte'... 'Es bastante bonito'… 'Un poco excéntrico'… 'Algo así como una diva de hecho'… y entonces lo entendió todo. Tal vez ella era una de esas personas que están "atrapadas" en un cuerpo incorrecto, ya había oído sobre eso antes. Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto, le encontraba más sentido a todo, eso explicaba porque le había llamado tanto la atención desde un inicio, porque se sentía incluso atraída por ella, así que recupero rápidamente la compostura y continuo con su plan original como si nada hubiera pasado.

"-y así es como termine aquí" dijo Rachel, sin percatarse que Quinn no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

"Qué? No, no tienes que explicar nada, está bien, lo entiendo" Quinn siguió con su tarea de quitarle la camisa, pero esta vez de forma más lenta y sexy, mirando directamente a los ojos de la otra chica con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

"Que- Que estas- haciendo?" Rachel se había perdido en esos hermosos ojos que la miraban, pero el latido salvaje de su corazón la había alertado de lo que estaba pasando.

"Oh vamos, si tú quieres esto tanto como yo, puedo sentirlo" respondió la pelirroja haciendo que Rachel se ruborizara de nuevo.

"Oh" fue todo lo que Rachel pudo decir a cambio, donde rayos estaba su habilidad de hablar excesivamente cuando la necesitaba? Pero es que, con esa vista que tenía y el sentir esas manos sobre ella, su cerebro estaba fuera de servicio.

Cuando Quinn termino de desabotonar la camisa y la abrió totalmente, quedo maravillada, el pecho casi desnudo de la otra chica estaba expuesto ante ella y podía ver la forma de su busto, su piel bronceada, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración "Oh Dios, eres tan hermosa" susurro sin darse cuenta, provocando que Rachel se ruborizara aún más y más.

Y fue entonces que lo sintió, sintió una ola de deseo que no había sentido nunca antes, usualmente tenía que fingirlo, sin importar que tan guapo fuera su cliente, ella nunca sintió ese deseo, por lo que se había convertido en una experta en pretender y mentir; Pero esto era real, realmente sentía el deseo de tocar esa perfecta piel, sentía la necesidad de tocar cada centímetro. "Necesito tu poesía AHORA" dijo Quinn con voz ronca descendiendo sus labios para tocar esa anhelada piel.

"Poesía?" en ese momento la mente de Rachel finalmente volvió a la realidad "Poesía! Cierto!" batallo un poco para poder escapar de debajo de Quinn, quien ahogo un grito con el repentino movimiento. Rachel bajó de la cama a gateando un poco antes de poder ponerse en pie. "Es un poco gracioso..."

"Que?" contesto Quinn, un poco frustraba ciertamente.

"Este sen-sentimiento aquí adentro. No soy de aquellos quienes lo- lo pueden ocultar fácilmente. Voy- voy bien? Esto es más o menos lo que quieres?" preguntó Rachel.

"Oh Poesía, si, si, así es como me gusta, palabras traviesas" dijo Quinn eróticamente mientras rodaba por la cama.

"Y-yo no tengo mucho dinero, pero si lo tuviera com-compraria una casa grande donde pudiéramos vivir..."

"Oh, me encanta!, es tan bueno!" la estrella del Moulin Rouge comenzó a gemir, distrayendo de nuevo a Rachel.

"Sé que no es mucho… pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer…"

"Oh traviesa! No pares! si, sii!"

Rachel perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras veía a Quinn rodar sobre la cama eróticamente mientras seguía gimiendo, Que rayos le pasaba a esta chica?! Pensó para sí misma, porque desde su perspectiva parecía como si estuviera determinada a derretir su cerebro.

Se dio cuenta que a este paso las palabras no iban a funcionar, por lo que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer... o sea, cantar!.

"MI REGALO ES MI CANCION! Y ESTA ES PARA TI…"

Quinn dejo de moverse por la cama y de gemir y se quedó como congelada nuevamente, escuchando esa hermosa y poderosa voz.

"Y PUEDES DECIRLE A TODO EL MUNDO, QUE ESTA ES TU CANCION,

PUEDE SER UN POCO SIMPLE, PERO AHORA QUE ESTA HECHA,

ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE, ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE,

QUE PONGA EN PALABRAS…

CUAN HERMOSA ES LA VIDA, AHORA QUE ESTAS EN EL MUNDO"

Mientras Rachel seguía cantando Quinn se levantó de la cama y camino hacia ella y fue que sintió una nueva sensación, pero esta vez no era deseo ni nada carnal, era su corazón latiendo rápido, emocionado... feliz, y eso era algo bastante nuevo para ella, pues nunca, nunca se permitía perder el control sobre su corazón, de hecho le gustaba pensar que lo tenía encerrado en una caja en donde solo ella tenía la llave... pero, podría ser posible que esta chica frente a ella pudiera usar su voz como una llave para liberar su corazón? Al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba justo frente a ella.

"ASI QUE PERDONA SI A VECES OLVIDO ESTAS COSAS,

PUES HE OLVIDADO SI SON VERDES O AZULES,

IGUAL LA COSA ES, LO QUE EN VERDAD QUIERO DECIR,

ES QUE TIENES LOS OJOS MAS LINDOS QUE HE VISTO JAMAS…"

De repente comenzaron a bailar y sintieron como si fueran alzadas en el aire por alguna magia mística. Incluso podrían jurar que la luna cantaba para ellas. Continuaron bailando mientras Rachel cantaba.

"Y PUEDES DECIRLE A TODO EL MUNDO,

QUE ESTA ES TU CANCION,

PUEDE SER UN POCO SIMPLE,

PERO AHORA QUE ESTA HECHA,

ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE,

ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE,

QUE PONGA EN PALABRAS…

CUAN HERMOSA ES LA VIDA..."

Rachel giro a Quinn bailando, mientras regresaban al cuarto desde ese lugar mágico al que la voz de Rachel las había trasportado.

"…AHORA QUE ESTAS EN EL MUNDO" Rachel se inclinó sobre Quinn pegándose más a ella mientras sostenía la nota en la palabra 'Mundo'.

"Oh, no puedo creerlo. Estoy enamorada. Enamorada con una joven, hermosa y talentosa Duquesa" susurro Quinn soltando una risita nerviosa.

"Duquesa?" pregunto Rachel confundida.

"Prefieres que te diga Duque en masculino? no es que el titulo sea importante, por supuesto."

"Es que no soy ningún Duque o Duquesa"

"Disculpa? como que no lo eres?"

"No, soy escritora y cantante"

"Nooo!"

"hablaste con Tina, ella te dijo sobre mí, no es cierto?"

"Tina? Oh, no. No me digas que eres otro de los 'tan' talentosos, encantadores bohemios pobres protegidos por Tina?"

"Si quieres no te lo digo... pero si"

Quinn llevo sus manos al rostro en gesto de frustración. "Oh, no! voy a matarla! Juro que esta vez sí voy a matarla!"

"Bueno, casi lo logramos" dijo Tina desanimadamente desde donde las estaba espiando.

Quinn corrió hacia la puerta seguida por Rachel.

"Tina me dijo que—"

"Que hiciste con el Duque?" Quinn pregunto interrumpiéndola, acto seguido abrió la puerta al llegar a ella y para su horror vio al afuera hablando con el verdadero Duque. "Mi Querido Duque!" escucho decir al .

"El Duque!" dijo alarmada cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

"Que Duque? No entiendo" Rachel estaba confundida con la situación.

"Escóndete! Allá atrás!" le ordeno Quinn, pero desafortunadamente el abrió la puerta en ese momento, Quinn intentando encontrar una solución rápida levanto su bata (aunque fuera casi trasparente) tratando de esconder a Rachel con su cuerpo, por suerte Rachel era pequeña de estatura y se pudo esconder tras las piernas de Quinn.

"Querida, estas lista para recibir al Duque?" preguntó el sonriendo.

Quinn con cuidado se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente

"Dónde estabas?" pregunto él de nuevo.

"Mmm… yo…" se siguió moviendo lo más cuidadosamente posible hasta llegar a la mesita con comida para que Rachel se pudiera esconder tras de esta "… yo estaba esperándolos."

"Querido Duque, permítame presentarle a Madeimoselle Quinn."

Quinn movió su mano sobre su pierna seductoramente "Mmm… Monsieur, es maravilloso que se haya tomado un tiempo de su apretada agenda para venir a visitar"

"El placer, me temo, será enteramente mío, querida mía." dijo Jesse con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Rachel se asomó desde atrás de la mesa para ver qué pasaba.

"Bueno, yo los dejo solos para que se conozcan mejor... Ta-da" dijo el Sr. Schue antes de salir del cuarto.

Jesse se inclinó para besar la mano de Quinn. "Un beso en la mano puede ser muy continental—"

"Pero los Diamantes son los mejores amigos de las chicas" Quinn termino la frase riendo un poco.

"Oh, bueno. Después de todas esas emociones en el escenario, seguramente necesitaras un poco de distracción" Jesse se acercó a la mesa (donde Rachel aún se escondía detrás) para tomar la botella de champagne.

"No!…" Quinn prácticamente gritó "...No…Te… encanta la vista?"

"Es encantadora" respondió el, acercándose mas hacia la mesa de nuevo.

Quinn soltó un chillido "Oh! Oh! Tengo ganas de bailar! Whoo-whooo!" dijo mientras se movía incontroladamente.

El Duque Jesse solo se limitó a soltar una risa nerviosa, mientras Rachel se asomaba por encima de la mesa para ver qué pasaba. Quinn continúo haciendo ruidos extraños para mantener al Duque distraído y lejos de la mesa donde se encontraba Rachel escondida.

"Este… Si, veras lo que siento son ganas de beber Champagne" Jesse dijo un poco molesto por las interrupciones.

"No!" Quinn grito mientras Rachel se escondía nuevamente detrás de la mesa. Jesse se giró a mirar a la primera con un gesto confuso.

"Es- es un poco gracioso…"

Jesse aun mirando hacia Quinn tomo la botella que estaba detrás de él. Rachel se asomó ligeramente de nuevo. "Que es lo gracioso?" pregunto él.

"Este…" Quinn comenzó, pero olvido lo que seguía, por lo que Rachel desde su escondite le susurro muy despacio la palabra -Sentimiento-

"Sentimiento…" Continúo Quinn lanzando miradas hacia Rachel que ahora se señalaba el estómago susurrando -Adentro-

"Aquí Adentro." Quinn termino la frase.

Rachel aun escondida le fue susurrando la siguiente parte.

Quinn intentaba descifrar lo que le estaba diciendo en voz baja. "No soy de aquellos… que lo pueden fácilmente…" Rachel hacia la mímica de esconderse tras sus manos varias veces para que Quinn captara la siguiente palabra "… Esconder!"

Cuando Rachel estaba por esconderse nuevamente tras la mesa, accidentalmente choco contra algo haciendo que cayera al piso, justo en el momento en que alcanzo a esconderse Jesse volteo al escuchar el sonido de lo que había caído.

"No!" Quinn corrió hacia el Duque haciendo que el devolviera su atención a ella, se arrodillo frente a él abrazándose a sus piernas. "No tengo mucho dinero, pero si lo tuviera… compraría una casa grande… donde pudiéramos vivir" Quinn recitó mientras abría las piernas del duque buscando a Rachel detrás para señalarle la puerta para que se aprovechara para salir de ahí. Cerró las piernas del duque exhalando y preparándose para cantar la siguiente parte.

"ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE, ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE, QUE PONGA EN PALABRAS…" Quinn se fue levantando lentamente mientras cantaba y para su sorpresa Rachel lo hizo también solo que detrás de Jesse."… CUAN HERMOSA ES LA VIDA, AHORA QUE ESTAS EN EL MUNDO."

Los ojos de Jesse literalmente brillaron mientras ella terminaba de cantar. "Eso… fue hermoso" dijo él maravillado.

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel, luego de regreso a Jesse. "Es de Espectáculo, Espectacular… de repente, contigo aquí es que finalmente comprendí el verdadero significado…" dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos rodeando el cuello del Duque, aprovechando para sutilmente hacerle gestos a Rachel para que se fuera ya "…de esas palabras. Cuan hermoso es el mundo ahora que estas en el mundo".

"Y qué significado es ese, mi Querida?" pregunto Jesse.

Rachel al fin alcanzando la puerta la abrió para poder irse, pero al fijarse pudo ver a David, el sirviente de Jesse, así que cerró la puerta inmediatamente de un portazo involuntario.

Quinn intento rápidamente distraer al duque de voltear hacia la puerta tirándose a la cama y comenzando a llorar golpeando el colchón con sus manos "No, no… Duque!" grito señalándolo, como si lo acusara "No debe jugar con mis emociones. Usted- debe saber el efecto que tiene sobre las mujeres." Lloriqueo mientras se ponía nuevamente en pie, caminando hacia el para lanzarlo a la cama con ella. "Hagamos el amor!"

Rachel aprovecho la distracción para esconderse tras una cortina, aunque no la ocultaba mucho realmente.

"Quieres hacer el amor, verdad?" Quinn le pregunto al joven Duque.

"Hacer el amor?" dijo el en forma de pregunta, estaba realmente confundido con el comportamiento de Quinn.

Quinn entonces comenzó disque a besarlo, mirando amenazadoramente hacia donde estaba Rachel supuestamente escondida, haciendo señas con su mano para que escapara por la parte de atrás del cuarto, Rachel efectivamente comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar indicado cuando… "Oh, sabía que tu también sentirías lo mismo! Oh, Oh, Duque!" Quinn gritaba fingiendo emoción, fue entonces que Rachel detuvo su camino para voltear y lanzar una mirada suplicante hacia Quinn.

"Lárgate de aquí o él te matara" Quinn le susurro desesperada, pero Rachel no se movió de su lugar, en cambio, a la mirada suplicante le agrego una especie de puchero. Quinn rodo los ojos ante tal comportamiento.

"Si, creo que tienes razón, deberíamos esperar hasta la noche del estreno" le dijo al Duque repentinamente, volteando a ver a Rachel con cara de 'ya-estas-contenta?' y agitando la mano para que se moviera. Rachel asintió con la cabeza complacida y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del cuarto para esconderse.

"Espera, Que?" pregunto confundido Jesse.

"Hay un poder en ti que me asusta… deberías irte"

"Pero apenas acabo de llegar!"

"Si, pero nos veremos cada día durante los ensayos. De-debemos esperar, esperar hasta la noche del estreno. Ahora vete" Quinn lo empujo fuera del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Rachel al escuchar la puerta salió de su escondite.

"Tienes alguna i- idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si te hubieran encontra-" pero Quinn no pudo terminar la frase, pues comenzó a jalar aire por la boca para momentos después desmayarse. Pero justo en ese momento Rachel la atrapo antes de que pudiera caer al suelo.

* * *

><p><em>Esa fue la primera vez que sostuve a Quinn en mis brazos… no fue en las circunstancias ideales, pero fue la primera vez que ocurrió.<em>

_También fue la primera vez que conocí al famoso "Duque" y la primera vez que lo engañamos._

_Pero lo que no fue la primera vez, fue ver a mi Ángel caer otra vez._

_Afortunadamente estaba ahí para atraparla y sostenerla, y justo en ese preciso momento me prometí a mí misma que SIEMPRE estaría ahí, en caso de que pudiera caer otra vez._

_No lo sabía en ese momento, pero yo sentía que debía ser parte de su vida, necesitaba ser parte de su corazón, porque ella ya era parte del mío._

_Lo que no sospechaba era que ella se convertiría en la poseedora de TODO mi corazón. _

_Literalmente._

**- Fin del Capítulo 3 -**


	4. El Ensayo de Emergencia

_Cuanto había cambiado mi vida en los pasados días, pero más que nada en ese exacto día, el día que conocí el Moulin Rouge, el día en que conocí al amor de mi vida. _

_En ese momento supe que tendría que buscar una forma de hablarle otra vez, de hacerla que me escuchase, le gusto mi voz, me pude dar cuenta de eso, la forma en que sus ojos me miraron cuando le estaba cantando fue tan hermoso que necesitaba hacer que me viera de esa forma nuevamente._

_Tal vez… _

_Tal vez con un poco más de suerte… _

_Suerte que necesitaba en ese preciso momento… _

_**- CAPITULO 4 -**_

_**El Ensayo de Emergencia**_

"Oh Dios mío! Quinn!" Rachel la sacudió tratando de despertarla mientras la sostenía, pero el peso de la chica inconsciente era mucho para ella, así que la arrastro y la llevo hacia la cama a como pudo cayendo encima de ella en el proceso.

Rachel se mantuvo en esa posición mientras seguía sacudiendo a la pelirroja intentando despertarla. "Por favor abre los ojos" Rache rogaba.

William Schuester estaba en su propio cuarto, de pie junto a la ventana con un telescopio en mano. "Echemos una pequeña ojeadita" miro a través de la lente y logro ver dos pares de piernas moviéndose en la cama. "Oh, directo al objetivo!"

Rachel aun trataba de hacer reaccionar a Quinn cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y el Duque Jesse entro a la habitación descubriéndolas.

"Olvide mi sombre…- ok, no es que no sea sensual, pero, qué demonios significa esto? Me están tomando el pelo acaso?!" Jesse pregunto en parte confundido, en parte molesto y en parte excitado. Una chica estaba encima de Quinn y aunque la visión era 'Ciertamente excitante' la escena le parecía totalmente incorrecta.

"Ella…" Rachel intento explicarlo, pero no sabía que decir.

Quinn abrió los ojos y vio a Rachel encima de ella y para su horror vio al Duque ahí de pie mirándolas. "Oh Duque!" exclamo levantándose de inmediato.

"Es un poco gracioso, este sentimiento aquí dentro?" Jesse repitió las palabras -en forma irónica- que Quinn le había dicho anteriormente.

"Hermosamente dicho Duque, porque no me deja presentarle a la escritora."

"Escritora?" el no parecía muy convencido.

"Así es, estábamos ensayando justo ahora de hecho" respondió la pelirroja.

El joven duque soltó una risa burlona "Esperas que me crea que vestida tan escandalosamente, en los brazos de otra persona, en medio de la noche, dentro del famoso cuarto de elefante, estaban ensayando?"

Los bohemios que habían estado observando toda la escena desde su propio escondite, entraron justo a tiempo al rescate.

"Cómo va el ensayo? Deberíamos comenzar desde arriba?" Tina fue la primera en entrar al cuarto.

"Espero que el piano este afinado" Blaine fue el segundo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el banquillo frente al piano.

"Disculpen la demora" El chico boca de trucha entro después.

"Puedo ofrecerles un trago?" Kurt fue el último de ellos en entrar.

Schuester que en ese momento volvía a espiar hacia el cuarto con su telescopio, para su horror vio como los bohemios rodeaban al joven duque. "Oh Dios Mío!" exclamo dirigiéndose hacia allá también.

"Si es verdad que están simplemente ensayando… en donde esta Schuester?" pregunto aun no muy convencido.

"Bueno, no queríamos molestar a William-" Quinn comenzó a decir, pero justo en ese momento William Schuester entro por la puerta.

"Mi querido Duque! Estoy terriblemente apenado" dijo William mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento de haber corrido para llegar cuanto antes.

"William, lograste llegar! Todo está bajo control, el Duque ya sabe sobre el ensayo de emergencia" Apuro a decir Quinn lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

"Ensayo de emergencia?"

"Mm-hum, para incorporar las ideas artísticas del Duque" Quinn seguía mirando a Schuester para que entendiera que debía seguirle el juego. Y finalmente lo hizo.

"Oh claro! Estoy seguro que Artie estará encantado de trab-"

"Artie se fue" Dijo Tina interrumpiéndolo

"El que?"

"William, no te preocupes, el Duque ya es un admirador del trabajo de nuestra nueva escritora. Y es por eso que esta tan interesado en invertir" agrego Quinn lanzándole otra mirada profunda.

"Invertir?… oh! Invertir! Bueno Duque, difícilmente podrá culparme por tratar de ocultar el talento de, uh-" 'Rachel' le susurro Tina- "Rachel, el talento de Rachel, nuestra nueva escritora"

"Me parece que estoy más enterado de las cosas que tu Schuester"

"Mi Querido Duque, porque no vamos a mi oficina para ir adelantando el papeleo?" dijo Schuester invitándolo a salir de la habitación, pero Jesse tenía otros planes. "Cuál es la historia?" preguntó.

"La historia?" Schuester no sabía que decir

"Bueno, si es que voy a invertir por lo menos tengo que saber la historia para saber en qué estoy invirtiendo mi dinero, no lo crees?" Contesto el joven Duque, el nunca daba dinero por que sí.

"Tiene mucha razón, bueno, la historia es sobre…" Schuester lanzo una mirada desesperada a Quinn para que lo ayudara, pero ella también estaba escasa de ideas en ese momento, por lo que negó con la cabeza "… la historia es sobre… Tina?" todos voltearon a verla.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa "Bueno, la historia… la historia es sobre…"

Rachel que había estado callada todo ese tiempo porque, primeramente aún estaba perturbada de haber visto a Quinn inconsciente de nuevo, luego por haber sido sorprendida por el Duque en tan incómoda situación y luego todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, pero, tenía una idea, estaba segura de lo que quería que se tratara la historia. "Es sobre el amor" dijo en alto ganándose la atención de todos.

"Amor?" Jesse pregunto no muy impresionado

"Es sobre el amor superando todos los obstáculos" dijo mirando hacia Quinn que le devolvió la mirada

"Y todo pasa en Suiza!" Tina agrego emocionada

"Suiza?" Pregunto Jesse a Schuester

"Una Suiza Exótica" William corrigió para tratar de que sonara más interesante

Rachel rápidamente miro alrededor de la habitación y vio un elefante indio y una idea entro en su mente. "India! La historia se desarrolla en la India" se dirigió primero hacia Quinn y luego hacia el Duque "Es sobre una cortesana-" dijo regresando su mirada hacia Quinn "-la más hermosa cortesana del mundo…" le sonrió para luego mirar al joven Duque "… pero su reino había sido invadido por un malvado maharajá! Y para salvar su reino, ella tenía que seducirlo, pero en la noche de la seducción ella lo confunde con un pobre -recorre de nuevo el cuarto con la mirada y encuentra un Sitar- un pobre músico del Sitar, y ella se enamora de el sin saberlo" dijo lanzándole una mirada esperanzadora a Quinn "Aunque él no trataba de engañarla en ningún momento, él iba disfrazado de maharajá porque iba a aparecer en una obra"

"Yo interpretare al pobre músico del Sitar, cantara como ángel, pero bailara como un demonio" dicho el chico boca de trucha tomando el Sitar de las manos de Rachel.

"Está bien, y luego? Que pasa después?" los apresuro el Duque

"Bueno, el pobre músico del Sitar y la cortesana, ellos tienen que esconder su amor del malvado maharajá"

"Y el Sitar del músico pobre es mágico! Solo puede decir la verdad" Kurt añadió

"Y… y yo interpretare al Sitar mágico" se ofreció Tina imitando las notas del Sitar, miro hacia Quinn "Eres hermosa" imito de nuevo las notas ahora mirando al Sr. Schue "Tu eres feo" ahora volteo a mirar al joven Duque "Y tu eres-" pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues varios de sus compañeros le cubrieron la boca antes de que pudiera seguir.

"Y el descubre el engaño?" dijo Jesse participando en la historia

"Sii!" todos contestaron al unísono.

"Cuéntale sobre el Can Can" El apuro a Rachel.

"El Can Can tántrico-" la verdad ella no sabía mucho sobre Can Can.

El exasperado la empujo a un lado para explicarlo el mismo. "Es una espectacular escena erótica que captura la confianza, la violencia, la vibra salvaje del espíritu bohemio que envuelve toda esta producción, Duque"

"Y eso que significa? Jesse pregunto.

"Significa que el espectáculo será magnifico, opulento, tremendo, estupendo, colosal, deslumbrante, un derroche sensual. Sera…"

Justo en ese momento Blaine comenzó a tocar notas en el piano, mientras Schuester comenzaba a cantar.

"ESPECTACULO, ESPECTACULAR, NO HAY PALABRAS EN LA LENGUA VERNÁCULA,

QUE PUEDA DESCRIBIR ESTE GRAN EVENTO, QUEDARA REALMENTE ASOMBRADO,

CON UN INTERES DEL DIEZ PORCIENTO, DEBE ADMITIR QUE ES EXCELENTE,

Y AUN MAS DE LO QUE ESPERARIA"

Todos se juntan para caminar hacia el duque, mientras cantan.

"TAN EMOCIONANTE, QUE LA AUDIENCIA NOS OVACIONARÁ,

TAN DISFRUTABLE, QUE DUDURARA POR 50 AÑOS MÁS,

TAN EMOCIONANTE, QUE LA AUDIENCIA NOS OVACIONARÁ,

TAN DISFRUTABLE, QUE DUDURARA POR 50 AÑOS MAS"

Todos se acercaban tanto al joven Duque, que al hacerse hacia atrás cayo sentado en una silla mientras pasaban cantando en fila de uno en uno.

"ELEFANTES" - Rachel

"ARABES" - Blaine

"INDIOS" - Ms. Schue

"Y CORTESANAS" - Quinn

"ACROBATAS" - Canto Kurt balanceándose desde una cuerda

"OSOS MALABARISTAS" - El chico boca de trucha siguió mientras hacía malabares vistiendo una piel de oso encima.

"Y CHICAS EXOTICAS" - Cantó Tina, que era la última de la fila.

El grupo continuo contando por medio de la canción los detalles de la obra al joven Duque, incluso en un punto de la canción lo levantaron con todo y silla, haciéndolo girar en el aire. Para posteriormente regresar al Duque y a la silla de regreso al piso justo cuando terminaba la canción mientras todos hacían una pose. Quinn era sostenida en forma horizontal por Rachel, el Sr. Schue y el chico boca de trucha; Tina hacia una pose con su bastón mientras Blaine y Kurt sonreían abiertamente.

"Está bien… pero… que pasa al final?" preguntó el joven Duque, aun no muy seguro de todo esto.

Todos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a revolotear por todo el cuarto frenéticamente para prepararse a ensayar el improvisado final para el Duque. Hicieron una cortina y Rachel salió detrás de ella, se limpió la garganta mientras una luz roja la enfocaba. Al momento de comenzar a cantar la cortina se abrió al mismo tiempo que ella se movía.

"LA CORTESANA Y EL MUSICO DEL SITAR, SON SEPARADOS POR UN MALVADO PLAN… " Quinn ahora estaba vestida como una cortesana y el chico boca de trucha con lo más cercano a parecer un músico del Sitar Indio.

"PERO AL FINAL ELLA ESCUCHA SU CANCION" Quinn aporto cantando, mirando a Rachel fijamente esperando a que continuara.

Rachel le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa enorme mientras seguía la canción improvisada "Y SIMPLEMENTE ES DEMASIADO FUERTE SU AMOR"

Quinn separo su mirada de Rachel para dirigirla hacia el chico boca de trucha. Todo quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que Quinn y el chico boca de trucha comenzaron a actuar como la cortesana y el músico del Sitar.

El Duque Jesse miro a Quinn y canto "ES UN POCO GRACIOSO, ESTE SENTIMIENTO AQUI DENTRO"

Todos se paralizaron de momento sin saber qué hacer, su voz era buena, sorprendentemente buena, pero, no podían incluirlo en la obra, así que comenzaron a cantar de nuevo sin emitir comentario alguno.

"TAN EMOCIONANTE, QUE LA AUDIENCIA NOS OVACIONARÁ,

TAN DISFRUTABLE, QUE DUDURARA POR 50 AÑOS MAS"

De nuevo se repartieron por el cuarto alistándose para la siguiente parte, mientras Rachel cantaba.

"LA CANCION DE AMOR SECRETA DE CHICO DEL SITAR, LOS AYUDO A ESCAPAR DEL MAHARAJAH,

QUE AUNQUE EL TIRANO GRITARA Y DESPOTRICARA, NO LE IBA A FUNCIONAR"

El Sr, Schue apareció vestido de Maharajá "Yo soy el malvado Maharajá! … no podrán escapar!"

"Oh William, nadie podría interpretarlo como tú" Quinn le dijo.

"Nadie lo hará" le sonrió para acto seguido volver a cantar todos en conjunto.

"TAN EMOCIOINANTE, QUE LOS HAREMOS REIR Y LLORAR,

TAN DISFRUTABLE-"

"Y al final, alguien morirá?" Jesse pregunto siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí de nuevo, y decidieron en silencio mejor ignorar la pregunta.

"-TAN EMOCIONANTE QUE LA AUDIENCIA NOS OVACIONARA,

… Y SEGUIRA POR 50 AÑOS MAS!"

Terminaron la canción con una pose cada quien.

"En general… me gusta" dijo Jesse, después de un momento de silencio, haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus posiciones y corrieran hacia el Duque emocionados.

* * *

><p><em>Y hablando de suerte, tal vez haya hecho algo bien en mi otra vida, porque ese día, ese exacto día estaba teniendo toda la suerte que necesitaba. <em>

_Schuester tenía un inversionista, y los bohemios tenían un espectáculo. _

_Mientras la celebración estaba en su apogeo en la habitación de arriba, yo trataba de escribir. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era en ella. Cuan maravillosa era la vida ahora que ella estaba en mi mundo._

_Pero… podría ella estar pensando en mí también? _

_Tal vez si esta nueva suerte me sonriera solo una vez más… podría averiguarlo… _

… _antes de que termine el día. _

_**- Fin del Capítulo 4 -**_


End file.
